Carte Blanche
Carte Blanche is an Ever After High Fandom fanfiction displayed in the format of an interactive text game, presently posted to an external archive at textadventures.co.uk. The story was posted in June 2017 by wiki user Alpha, featuring artwork commissioned from Homiestars and several OCs posted to the Ever After High Fandom Wikia. This fanfiction takes place in present canon settings, although the events themselves are not confirmed to be canon. The entire story is presently rated T for Teen (13+) due to strong language, depictions of character death, and mild innuendo. There are also minor references and vague spoilers for one of the games which inspired this fic. Please proceed with caution when reading. Carte Blanche Summary Roommates Celadon West and Ryusei Arctic unravel a tangled web of rivalry, asshole best friends, romantic intrigue, and chocolate in this mystery tale. Features the Cold Spell BroTP as amateur detectives, with guest appearances by several other characters! Notes It seems like I never manage to write White Day fic in-season. Ideally, this game should not be played on small mobile devices due to graphics limitations and font size inconvenience. Two major glitches have presently been reported: some of the story's Javascript does not work on certain mobile browsers, or desktop browsers unable to run Javascript. There was also an incident in which the "return to previous" button on the list of evidence did not return the player to the previous page. I believe it was an error on the hosting website, as I am unable to replicate the glitch on my own computer. How to Play Primary Storyline Please collect all of the evidence on a page by clicking on all the in-game links. If the story is not progressing, try making sure you have clicked on all of the available links. Sometimes, you will be asked a multiple-choice question to progress in the story. Getting the question wrong will not result in a penalty, but you will need to eventually select the right answer to continue. Though character names are often linked to external pages from the Ever After High Fandom Wikia, clicking on them is not necessary in order to progress in the story-- they are only there if you are curious to read more about a character mentioned in the story! Class Trial Minigames In Class Trials, there are two types of story progression questions. One of them is a basic multiple-choice, similar to the ones seen earlier in the story. The other one uses links in the middle of students' sentences. You will have to pick the right statement to contradict, based on your existing evidence. This will take you to an options screen where you will have to pick which piece of evidence backs up your objection. Unfortunately, if you get either piece of information wrong, you will be forced to pick again. Getting answers wrong from either type of question will decrease our protagonists' Influence among their classmates. If you allow their Influence to drop to 0% (or lower), the other students will decide that you're wasting their time and forcibly disband the Class Trial. Answering questions correctly will also increase your influence gauge, allowing you more room for error. There are two other minigames that exist to progress the story in somewhat different ways. One of them is a standard Hangman game. However, guessing letters incorrectly will lower your influence gauge-- your success at this game is dependent on the success of your previous answers. The other game, "Testimony Battle Conclusion," is a series of rapid-fire multiple choice questions. Getting more than one question wrong, however, will result in being forced to restart the TBC minigame from the first question. Cast List (Listed alphabetically, by original creator.) * Alpha (Bluebutterflychan) ** Celadon West ** Florian Red ** Garen Norwitch ** Thalassa Wyrm * Bugs (JadeEncrustedBugs) ** Cordelia Chopper * Dana (Qvarr) ** Celes Mochigome ** Kronos Ephemeris ** River Loxias * Estella (Homiestars) ** Percy Boots ** Romeo V. Cupid ** Ryusei Arctic * Spades (Aquamarinesandopals) ** Opaline Glass ** Philomela Towerbird * Vin (Vintage poseur) ** Mirriah Glass * Wise (TheWiseUnicorn) ** Brangwen Von Dark * Zena (DatAsymptote) ** Airmid Valerian ** Sage Idason Mentions of others (linked within fic). Various ships discussed. Walkthrough During Investigation Class Trial Gallery CarteBlanche_Ryusei.png|Ryusei's contradiction sprite CarteBlanche_West.png|West's contradiction sprite Trivia * Carte Blanche's gameplay was inspired largely by point-contradiction courtroom series such as "Danganronpa" and "Ace Attorney" * Caliko Skincoat makes her first appearance as a background character in this story. * During this game, Floiran Red dies for the 10th time in his existence as a character in web-published media * Including programming data, word count programs suggest that this game comes out to roughly 48,000 words in length (192 pages). * This game was written in a program called "Squiffy" ** This was the same program used to write the story in which Florian Red was initially introduced. * I have no excuse for this, I just like murder mysteries a lot Category:Fanfiction by Bluebutterflychan Category:Fanfiction Category:Original Character Fanfiction